Ride to Freedom
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: A look at what happened in the time After Snow Inspired her Army and Eric and Snow's look at each other at the beach the following Morning.


So I'm still ridiculously excited after watching Snow White and the Huntsman. I loved the movie. It wasn't as epic as I had originally hoped, but I loved it a bit for its way of telling the story of Snow White in a new light. I also loved how for the first time in all of the many remakes of Snow White it wasn't the same Prince/Snow dynamic and I ABSOLUTELY loved the idea of Snow falling for the Huntsman and vise a versa. I actually went into the theater wishing and hoping for some type of romance between H/S and I got it and I was delighted. Either way it's still a good movie so I do recommend it. Just don't go into the movie with high hopes of epicenes because you won't get it.

This Fanfiction is based on the 2012 Movie of Snow White and The Huntsman. Spoilers ahead so please be warned.

I own absolutely nothing.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

My voice was still ringing in my ears, my own voice that seemed to charm, and entice an army to follow me into battle; I was still trembling from the adrenaline of defying death. I wasn't really sure though if I had died or if I had just entered a really deep and powerful sleep. The memory of what happened in that snow covered forest replayed over and over in my mind. I should have realized that it wasn't really William, not really he didn't even remember the childish games that involved the apple. I guess in a way for being so trusting I deserved to have been fooled.

I was so innocent in that moment, so naïve honestly believing that the Queen, who had disguised herself as my long time childhood friend, was really William. I couldn't say he was mine, not anymore. I get the unfortunate feeling that I won't ever be able to look at William again without associating him with the deceit of the Queen. It was a pity too since I had once sincerely thought William to be the beacon of hope…freedom perhaps.

Fifteen years locked away in a prison of a tower and I had always hoped William would come be my Knight in Shining armor. I always dreamed that if he was still alive he would come to me and spring me free of the darkness of my cell…he never did come…My escape, which I had once dreamed would come straight out of a romance novel, where I the distressed Princess would be rescued by her Prince Charming…or Duke; Instead I had to muster the courage to fight and run, run as far as my feet could take me into the dark forest.

Even in that dark forest, still I was naively thinking that William would appear before me and rescue me from the hell I was still living, be the light in the dark I so desperately needed. He still didn't come. Someone else did come…someone whose eyes were clouded with the fumes of liquor, whose hands were rough surely from his time in the war and skill of hunting.

A man who had originally set out to kill me.

I couldn't quite understand how quickly my view of this man changed in a matter of days, from a hunter, to a rescuer, a guide, a friend, and suddenly he was the person I trusted more than even William after he finally decided to make his appearance. The Huntsman, who I was trusting my very life too, he would become my new beacon of hope. I could trust no one else not even the dwarfs I had befriended on our journey to Duke Hammond's Castle. Though they were an aid I still couldn't bring myself to trust them entirely. Just my Huntsman.

The moment I allowed myself to trust someone else, in the white snow of the forest on our way to Hammond's Castle, I was betrayed. The one moment I had perhaps decided to let William into my walls of defense, to allow him to become again the Prince I had dreamed of I was killed. Not by William but by the illusion of what William was. A naïve and childish love that I should have let go because it tied me even to the Queen that sought out my life. Of course she would have used William against me, she knew I loved William…of course she would have used that against me.

I should never have trusted my foolish childish heart at that moment. I should have completely gotten rid of the notion that I could ever have any romance with William because any pure chance of that had died when he had fled and left me behind to Ravenna's wrath. At that moment though I had not realized I created a bond with another, I had yet to realize someone else had taken my heart from me.

William was…an old desire, impure in sense and that's why I can understand it being what struck me down. The Huntsman however, though older than me by what I assume is seven years, who knew real love and lost it to the war…he was the new form of purity I need in my heart. I hadn't realized I had fallen in love with him until I heard his voice echoing in my mind. His own sad voice telling me I deserved better than him, that he was sorry he could not protect me…that he loved me.

Not that he actually said the words I love you, but the way he said what he said let me know he loved me. When his lips which were surprisingly soft, gently pressed against my cold lips I felt the heart in my chest which had seemed to stop suddenly burn to life and beat wildly in my chest. The effects of Ravenna's spell broken and I breathed life back in my lungs as my eyes fluttered open, my cheeks still moist from my Huntsman's tears.

Even now, hours after waking up, after inspiring an army into battle…I could not shake the taste of his kiss from my lips. It had my skin crawling with a new sense of excitement. Where was he now? I wondered as I leaned against the cool wall of my room. He hadn't come to see me since my speech where I caught a small glimpse of him in the crowd. I was sure he smiled at me but I couldn't be too sure since I was so overwhelmed from the excitement.

Now the excitement lingered in the air and Hammond's men settling into sleep or perhaps wide awake in their own rooms, nervously awaiting the battle that would ensue in a few more hours. It was a tossup for me, my thoughts shifting from my stepmother Ravenna and the Huntsman who had kissed me awake. A part of me was mentally preparing for the life I knew I had to take and a part of me kept reliving the soft kiss that had been placed on my lips only hours earlier.

When the knock came to my door I felt my breath hitch.

It took me a moment to collect my thoughts and find my voice but I managed to calmly call out "Come in." to whoever was on the other side of the door. My heart raced in my chest as I hoped my rugged soldier would come walking in; instead I was met with the hesitant sea green eyes of my childhood friend. I was surprised to find the sight of him frightened me for just a second. No one knew what had lured me to take the apple from Ravenna, so I'm sure the fear that shown in my eyes for just a second startled William since he seemed to stop moving for a moment. The silence that followed was suffocating and stuffy. I had to push myself from the wall, arms wrapped around me as I walked across the room to the window where I could look out to the night sky, trying to get rid of the charged atmosphere that fell upon us; I turned my eyes towards him and smiled.

"Hey…" I said softly and that seemed to give him the permission he needed to move again. He took small steps towards me and with each step I felt my heart become painfully tight in my chest. I was having a hard time convincing myself that the man in the room with me was in fact William and not Ravenna. He stopped when he was no more than three feet away, my breath was a soft shaky sound that escaped my mouth as I looked at him.

"Snow…" He began and I think I knew what he was going to say or more like what he had come for, so I took a step further away from him and looked into the murky sea green eyes that were already pleading with me.

"Don't…" my voice was soft, it was always soft. The only time it ever seemed loud was earlier when I was talking to all those soldiers. "Don't ask me not to go…I have to do this" my voice quivered at the thought that I had to take someone else's life but it was something that had to be done. He took a step closer but I found myself stepping further away.

I didn't want William to touch me, afraid if he did he's hands would turn into the slender and cold fingers of Queen Ravenna. The memory of how her face had transformed from William's to hers was still fresh in my mind and I felt a shiver run through me. I saw hurt in his eyes as I moved away from him; saw the confusion as I stepped further away. I wanted to scream out; I didn't want to be alone with him afraid that he really was Ravenna.

"Snow?" he asked me as he stepped towards me again but I turned from him and quickly made my way towards the door. No, I wasn't ready to fully face William alone just yet.

"I'm sorry." I said as my fingers gripped the handle of the door. "But I can't just not go William." My eyes closed as I inhaled opening the door. "I just hope you'll be beside me in battle." And with that I walked out, closing the doors behind me. My strides were long and quick yet still graceful and silent as it seemed as if I was gliding down the hall. No matter how many years I had spent locked away in that Prison, my mother's teaching still stayed with me.

Outside the air was cold, the moonlight bright, and the stars sparkled brilliantly over me. I felt some sort of comfort beneath the night sky, out in the open where I could breathe a bit lighter. My hands, however; were once again encircling my body as I tried to shake the fear away. I felt myself trembling and it had nothing to do with the cool air that brushed against my skin. Fifteen years of being imprisoned in a dark cell wasn't something you can easily let go of.

I don't know how many countless dreams I had where I was standing outside the darkness of that tower letting the wind clash against my skin, my eyes staring out to the vast open sky. It had been about three days since my escape and it was the first time since I gained my freedom that I really appreciated that I could walk out of a room without the threat of someone dragging me back to lock me away.

Exhaling I close my eyes, just letting the breeze coolly press against me. I could hear the soft chattering of the men around me. Some who were still in their tents talking about the upcoming battle, others lost in their own drunk stupor. It was comforting in a sense knowing that there were others beside me, others who were my alleys and not my enemies. Yet I wondered among all of my allies where was my Huntsman?

I begin to walk around silently searching through the men who lay sprawled on the grounds, completely knocked out from the drinks or exhaustion. I eventually stumbled upon a campfire that was still warmly going, the seven little men around the fire dead asleep but I couldn't help but smile at them. I felt my heart tighten at the thought of Gus. He had been so gentle and kind, his smile was so wide and innocent.

I missed Gus.

Soundlessly I walked past them and into the tent that was dimly lit by a few candles. My eyes fell instantly upon his sleeping form. He was lying in a bed of furs and quilts, covered by a thin brown sheet. I was slightly thankful for that sheet seeing as his close were all discarded around the tent and the only thing that kept me from seeing his bare body was that sheet. Though if I'm completely honest I might have found myself whishing I could see more than just his bare muscular chest.

I moved silently until I had to get down on the floor so I could sit beside him. I exhaled feeling safe by just having him beside me. I closed my eyes and brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. Yes…here in this room, next to him I felt completely safe.

I sat there silently for several minutes. My chin rested on my arms and I slowly breathed in and out. I didn't realize I had begun to cry until a tear dropped onto my arm. My life had not been fair but no one could possibly know how happy I was to no longer be locked behind the darkness of fear. It had been so long since I felt safe and in the space of this small dimly lit tent I felt safer than I had in fifteen years.

My body began to tremble and I could hear the soft sniffles that left me as I cried. I don't know exactly why I was crying and if anyone asked I couldn't specifically give them a reason. It was so many things. Fear, Hope, Happiness, Sorrow, it was the idea that tomorrow could either be the start of my life or end of it. I could never think that I could kill someone but I knew I had to kill Ravenna…to free her, to free my kingdom. To bring peace.

"What ails you Princess?" His voice startled me. Gruff and thick in its Scottish accent, slurred a bit from the alcohol he had consumed earlier. He actually made me jump a bit; my skin crawled with goose bumps as I heard him shift beside me. I didn't turn to him though; I kept my eyes focused on the ax towards the entrance of the tent.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked softly, a sniffle left me and the tears continued to fall from my eyes. I heard him inhale and think for a moment before he spoke.

"No other person would come into my tent to sit and cry and wake me from my sleep." He sounded annoyed but I could sense the humor in his voice. Was he trying to make me feel better I wondered? I exhaled and finally turned to him. His deep blue eyes stared at me from where he now sat.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I whispered and I could see a small almost invisible smile form on his lips before he brought his hand to his face as if to rub the sleep away. "Would you hate it if I stayed here a while longer?"

"Do I have a choice?" He asked me and I shook my head. He grinned. "Not really." He said before scratching the side of his face. "Think you can hand me, my pants though?" a small chuckle left my lips and I finally moved reaching forward to grab him his pants before handing them to him. I closed my eyes as he moved around to put them on. I was seriously tempted to open my eyes when I felt him stand and move but that wouldn't be a very good idea…I think…

I jumped when I felt his hands on my shoulders. I hadn't heard him come near me or kneel down. My green eyes clash with the bright blue of his as we just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. One of his hands moved from my shoulder to my face, where he gently wiped the tears that still fell away. It didn't surprise me as much when I felt my body move forward so that I could wrap my arms around him and hold him close.

He seemed to have anticipated my hug because he held me so gently and close, embracing me tightly. My face hid itself in his bare shoulder and I cried. Gently his hand caressed my head, his fingers lightly playing with my hair as he tried to calm me down. The action only made me want to pull him closer to me than he already was. His warmth was comfortable and I never wanted to leave the safety of his arms.

"I'm scared." I finally said to him and his hands stopped what they were doing, they moved lowered and rested on my waist.

"I know." He replied, my tears were falling less frequently now and I could feel myself relax.

"I don't know if I can do this." I confessed my fingers tightly gripped onto him. "I'm scared Eric." He shushed me gently.

"You're stronger than you think Princess." His voice was gentle and low. Inhaling he spoke again. "I've seen it in you, the strength you possess."

"When?" my voice cracked as I buried my face deeper into his neck.

"When I found you in the dark forest." He replied. "When you stood firm against the troll" His lips gently touched the bit of my exposed shoulder. "In the light of the fire in that village" he kissed my neck and I felt my heart stop beating. "When you inspired an army to fight alongside you." He slowly pulled away from me so I could look him in the eyes. His hand came up and rested again on my cheek. "You're stronger than you think Snow…" The moment he said my name I couldn't help the need to lean forward and have my lips pressed against his again.

Before that moment he had never really said my name, it was always Princess.

Our lips meet in a needy collision, I of course have no idea what I was doing as my only kiss had been the one shared with William and even then that didn't count as one since it wasn't really him. Eric was a different taste all together. His lips were warm and soft but had a certain roughness to them.

His arms dragged me closer up against his hard body and trapped me in his chest. His lips moved against mines guiding me through a journey I hadn't exactly taken before. When he found the way to coax my lips apart and enter my mouth it quite frankly startled me. I pulled away for a moment not sure if I was surprised or disgusted. Not that he was disgusting it's just that…the feel of his tongue in my mouth was so bizarre and foreign that I have to say the first impression of it is well…gross.

Our eyes meet as we stared at one another. He was unsure of what to do, I could see his eyes were hesitant and I really wasn't sure what I wanted to do next. Strangely enough the feel of his tongue had left me curious. Cautiously and with my eyes still looking into his, I leaned in again watching him as I pressed my lips once again against his.

His lips began to move against mine again, slowly and carefully at first but with each second it picked up momentum until our tongue's were crashing against one another again and I couldn't help but close my eyes and ravel in the feel. It was quite erotic really. I could have never imagined that having someone's tongue in my mouth could cause my entire body to ignite. He tasted of liquor and fumes but he also tasted of earth and warmth, He tasted like a man who had lived his life in war.

Our lips dance together until the very air in our lungs had run out and we had to pull away just to breathe but it didn't take long before our lips meet again and we were fighting for dominance. Somehow I ended up laying on the furs and quilts, his body above mine. I had this incredible need to touch him that I had never felt before. As if just kissing wasn't enough, I needed something else and I guess he did too because he guided my hand to his bare chest and I jumped at the opportunity to touch him.

When our lips pulled away he looked down into my eyes. I knew he had to be drunk because he would never have done this if he was even remotely sober, but I didn't care I had decided I would take complete advantage of him and if he didn't remember in the morning then after the battle; if I survived, I would remind him of what happened by showing him again. He seemed to read my mind though because he grinned.

"You're playing with fire princess." He said his voice low.

"You don't scare me Huntsman." He grinned at my words leaning in closer so that his chest pressed against mine. I don't know when he had parted my legs and settled between them but I was now fully aware that he was there by the hard part of his body that informed me I was causing a reaction in him.

"Are ye tryin to get burned?" his rubbed his nose against mine and then playfully ran his lips over my own. I don't know how I knew that bucking my hips against his erection would cause him to moan but I did, so when I bucked my hips in response to what he said I couldn't have felt more satisfied by his reaction. "Don't do that." He hissed.

"Why?" I'm not sure if I had asked that in all innocence or if I was challenging him. His hands quickly took hold of my hands and he lifted them and pinned them over my head. I was starting to feel as if I was on fire.

"You don't know what yer doin princess."

"So teach me huntsman." His eyes darkened with need as I said that. "Just like you tried to teach me in the forest."

"That was something that needed to be taught to you." He was referring to his brief lesson in how to defend myself against anyone who came at me with a weapon.

"So is this." I leaned upwards so that our lips meet. Seriously, I don't know where the courage to act this way came from but it was building a strange excitement inside of me. His reaction to my lips surprised me. Hungry and needy he pushed against mine, devouring my lips as if they were the very air he needed to breathe and I could only respond in the same way. I wanted to free my hands from his hold so I could touch him but he firmly held them against my will.

"I need to touch you." I said as I pulled away from him for a moment but he shook his head.

"Next time." He sounded drunk but from something entirely different from alcohol. His free hand traveled past my chest and down towards my legs. His fingers pulled up the fabric of my gown until enough fabric had been lifted so he could find the opening of my dress and trail his hands inside it. The touch of his skin on my legs had me shivering. His fingers pressed against the skin of my legs as they moved up, touch the skin of my inner thigh and I think it surprised him to know that beneath that gown I was completely naked. I stopped breathing when I felt his fingers tease the entrance of my womanhood.

"Let me touch you." I pleaded with him but he grinned at me as one of his fingers stopped teasing and entered me. The sensation was unlike anything I could ever imagine to have experienced. My mouth opened as a sound I had never thought I could produce left my lips. He didn't say anything he just watched me. I felt so incredibly hot, as if my skin was literally on fire. When his finger began to move inside of me I felt I could no longer think of anything other than his finger or more like fingers because another was placed inside of me and I heard myself moan.

Each pump of his fingers sent a rippled of unimaginable pleasure through my body. My hips on their own instinctive accord moved with the rhythm his fingers had created. My mouth opened to make a sound again but his lips moved to muffle the sounds I would have surely made, when he pulled his lips away he spoke.

"Don't make a sound princess" he whispered and I had to stop myself from moaning though I managed to not make a single sound as my mouth opened again and soft gasps escaped my lips. The faster he pumped the closer I felt as if I was racing towards a goal I desperately wanted to reach until I finally jumped off the precipice he had built up and shattered around his hands.

It took me a few moments to gather myself and settle back to earth and out of the clouds. I had most definitely not intended to do this with him when I came into his tent, but I wasn't regretting it. Strangely enough though I was left wanting more and he knew that because his hand still in my gown worked its way up, pushing the gown up and over my head until I was lying completely naked beneath him. He discarded my dress and his hand automatically came to my breast and I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

His lips at my neck as his hand massaged my left breast, his other hand still held my hands captive above my head. I was practically melting in his arms and he must have liked having me under his control because as he pressed against me I could feel his hard member through his pants.

"Not fair." I gasped softly.

"What?" He murmured as he trailed kissed on my collar bone.

"Take it off." It was really the only thing I could say, my mind wasn't working the way it should have as I was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts.

"Take what off Princess?" he was teasing me, I hated that I loved that he was teasing me.

"Your pants." He stopped what he was doing so he could look me in the eyes, one of his thick dirty blond eyebrows arched as if to tell me he was amused. "That's an order." I hadn't really played the 'I'm the princess you must do all I command' card until that very moment, but he didn't mind he just grinned and said.

"As you wish." How he managed to take off his pants with so little effort while still holding my hands above my head was beyond my capability of comprehension but I wasn't about to dwell on that since his hand was back to its business on my breast. I spent several torturously delicious moments at the mercy of his hands and lips on my breasts. The very feel of the texture of his tongue on me had me fighting every cry of pleasure that left my body. If I was going to die, I didn't want to die before experiencing this.

Every single sense in my body had heightened and I every sensation multiplied. I was frustrated and I could feel the place between my legs heat and moisten as he touched me. I needed something else though besides his hands on me, I needed him inside of me.

"Eric" I pleaded his name and I felt him grin against my neck. "Eric please." I cried silently and he placed himself over me. His bright blue eyes looking into the emerald green of my own. I found that his silence as he looked down on me spoke so much louder than any words he could have said.

His eyes told me I was safe, that I could trust him, and that he would not hurt me, and that he would treasure me but above all his eyes silently screamed that he loved me.

I felt myself again lean upwards expect this time when I kissed him it was gentle, I let him know in that kiss that I too loved him. Silently I told him everything he could ever need to hear from me and he kissed me back just as tenderly. He let go of my hands and held himself up with one hand and the other came swiftly over my mouth.

"This will hurt" He said softly before I could ask him what he meant he moved and entered inside of me. The feel of the penetration as he moved in was a strange sort of pain. Ridiculously painful as the skin of my virginity tore, he didn't move right away in fact he didn't move at all. I let the pain pass through me, I pretty sure I let out a scream or some noise of discomfort but it was muffled by his hand once it seemed I stopped making the sound he moved his hand away. "I'm sorry." He said

"No…." I felt out of breathe but the pain was quickly subsiding and in its place something else was beginning to happen. "…move…" I must have said it too softly because it didn't seem like he heard me. It wasn't until my hips instinctively bucked against his that he realized what I had said. The simple movement sent a ripple of pleasure through the both of us.

It was slow at first as we got used to one another and I adjusted to him but eventually the speed in which we were moving became quicker, more frantic. Our grunts and moans muffled by our lips as they kissed in our frenzied race to reach whatever it was that we were after. I'd never felt more in unison with someone, more in tune. His body moved and mine followed in perfect harmony with his, like a well oiled machine.

One of my legs wrapped around him as I pulled him closer, having a need to have him buried so deep within me that I would never be able to be taken from his side. He breathed my name over and over and over and I felt my heart swell. He began to speak in Gaelic so after a while I couldn't really understand what he was saying but I heard my name said somewhere in his native language.

The words _"Tha gaol agam ort" _escapedhis lips several time, I'd have to remember to ask him what that meant.

I found I couldn't focus on anything else but him, the feel of his body against mine, the sound of his voice as he whispered gently to me. My body was on fire and reaching the point of burning up; I could feel it, we were reaching that place we were so desperately aiming for. I felt my body wind up and with a few more thrusts I reached that edge and dived right off into ecstasy, another thrust and he was right there with me.

He collapsed right on top of me; neither of us moved our breathing ragged. I closed my eyes savoring the feel of what had just exploded inside of me. My body was trembling from the pleasure, my fears and sorrows forgotten and washed away by him. I decided in that moment I wanted to stay here forever, stay right in his arms, with his weight on top of me. We were quite for a long time and I think I might have fallen asleep but his voice gently brought me back.

"Princess…" his voice sounded distant yet gentle, his hand softly shook me. "Princess wake up." He said as he shook me a little harder. When I opened my eyes I was startled to find them starring out and straight towards the ax at the entrance of the tent. I turned quickly towards the sound of his voice and found his eyes staring at me worried. "What's wrong Princess?" he asked me "Why are you here?"

A dream?

Had everything that happened really been just a dream? I looked down and found myself fully clothed in my white gown; his pants were where they were originally. Had I walked in, fallen asleep as I cried and dreamt the whole thing up?

It felt so real though.

I looked into Eric's bright eyes that seemed to search mine for an answer I was clearly not producing.

"I uh…don't know…" I replied, he moved quickly to get his pants and put them on beneath the brown sheet before standing to help me up. I felt weird. As I stood I felt a bit sore between my legs but he held me up. Had it really all just been a dream?

"You need to go and rest Princess." He said to me gently and I honestly I didn't even know what to think. I turned to look at him and found that he was hiding his emotions from me because although there was concern in his eyes and curiosity there was something else there but he repressed whatever that emotion was. I nodded dumbly at him as he guided my towards the exit of the tent.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him and he stopped and starred at me. He sounded drunk and his eyes were clouded, would he remember I was here at all in the morning?

"Possibly" he paused a moment "Most definitely, I will probably wake up in a few hours and not remember this." I knew he could see the disappointment in my eyes but he said nothing and I just nodded.

"Can I ask something before I go?" he nodded and I stared at him a moment before speaking. "What does _Tha gaol agam ort _mean?" he seemed surprised by my question.

"_Tha gaol agam ort?"_ I nodded as he repeated the words; it sent a shiver down my spine when he said them. "I love you." There was silence as I felt as if I could not breathe. There was no way what had happened was a dream because I could not have known that, but I didn't press him at the moment. "Why?" I shook my head.

"No reason." I said softly as he released me. "Just curious." I looked at him one last time before gathering the courage to move again. "Good night Huntsman."

"Good Night Princess." He replied.

In the morning when the troops were gathered and we march towards Ravenna's castle; as we stood by the beach an army ready for battle Eric rode up to beside me. When I looked at him in the bright light of the morning sun I felt my heart stop. Had he always been that beautiful? I had concluded the night before that it had not been a dream; it couldn't have been a dream. My body was still tingling from what had happened even as I lay in bed through the night trying to fall asleep. I knew more so that it had not been a dream by the way he smiled at me mockingly, eyes brightly shining with a secret that could only be ours.

"So you come back from the dead and instigate the masses" he joked and I couldn't find the words to answer back, I could only stare. He smiled at me, though his smile felt more like a challenge than anything else. As if he was saying live through this and I will tell you the truth of what happened last night. I intended to find out what happened and if it was real then I planned on having many more nights like the last and if it had been a dream then I intended on making it a reality. One thing was for certain.

I will ride to freedom.


End file.
